


I'm Loving Angels Instead

by flubber2kool



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas As An Angel, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is a Guardian Angel who is looking for their charge who happens to be a pilot. Martin Crieff is a pilot who could do with a Guardian Angel. This is the story of how they meet and fall in love and what happens when Martin finds out the truth about Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Loving Angels Instead

On earth, those people who believe in such things, believed that people who led good lives and who committed selfless acts or who were nice people in general would one day pass on and find their way to heaven. Upon their arrival in heaven they would be issued with the statutory full length nightshirt and harp and would then sprout their wings and become Angels. People also believe that those Angels did nothing but sit around on clouds, dressed in their white nightshirts strumming their harps on into eternity. Of course it’s not really like that. 

For a start, only the Archangels, (otherwise known as The Powers That Be) and the Sentinels, (the message bringers) wore the long white robes. They felt that it was more befitting of their status. Everyone else in heaven went around wearing white clothes that reflected the age that they had come from. That was why it was possible to see men and women walking around in Victorian clothes along side men and women wearing the kind of clothing that wouldn’t look out of place walking around modern day London. 

Not every soul that makes it to heaven becomes and Angel. Some of those souls never find wings but still enjoy their time in heaven. Also, some Angels are created in heaven. They are born of the hopes, prayers and wishes of those that believe. As Angels grow their wings sprout and as they learn about what it is to be an Angel and the roles that there are to perform then they grow. When their wings are fully grown The Powers That Be send them out to fulfil those roles.

There are different roles for the Angels. There are those who are the Sentinels, the Angels who deliver the celestial messages to their intended charges. Then there are those whose role it was to guide the newly arrived could around heaven. However, among the angelic ranks, one  
of the most important roles is that of the Guardian Angel. They are the chosen who are sent down to earth to aid their chosen charges, to help them reach their potential and to fulfil their destinies. 

Douglas was an Angel who had been created in heaven. He had come into being and had grown into being in heaven. He had started his existence as a Sentinel. He had been very good at it too. For some reason The Powers That Be had decided that he was no longer to be a Sentinel. Instead he was to become a Guardian Angel. Douglas found himself looking at the large globe that stood in the atrium of the Angels Sanctum. The globe was covered in little gold dots. They represented people who needed to have help either through a message from a Sentinel or the aid of a Guardian Angel. Douglas also noticed that there were wisps of golden dust floating round the globe. He had been told that dust represented to hopes, fears and dreams of the people on earth. While it was those hopes, fears and dreams that had led to his existence, it just felt odd to see it like this. This still left Douglas wondering why he had been asked to be a Guardian Angel instead of a Sentinel. 

Suddenly Douglas felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Lucius standing beside him. He was one of the Sentinels who worked alongside Douglas. 

“What ails you Douglas?” There was a look of concern in his eyes. 

Douglas sighed. “I always thought that I was a good Sentinel. I still don't understand why they want me to be a Guardian Angel. Am I being punished for something? If I am, I have no idea why I've done nothing wrong … as far as I know.”

Lucius gave Douglas' shoulder a squeeze. “Do not worry my dear friend. I am sure that The Powers That Be know what they are doing. They would not have done this unless they had something in mind for you.” With that he gave Douglas a reassuring smile and went on his way. 

Douglas swallowed hard. He didn't like the thought of appearing before the Archangels. When he'd been growing up, a trip to the Archangels had always meant trouble. He'd taken a long time to finally get his wings and at one point he wasn't sure that he'd get them at all. Now he was seeing them again. Douglas walked in to the assembly and looked around him. The Archangels sat before him, their robes glowing in the light. 

Archangel Antelus stood up addressing Douglas. “Douglas fear not. You have done nothing wrong. Your work as a Sentinel has been exemplary. However, we have decided that we require your services as a Guardian Angel.” Douglas frowned. “This is not a punishment I assure you. At the present moment we believe that your talents would be best served in this role.”

Douglas shook his head. “I've no idea how I do that. I was brought up to be a Sentinel. How can I be expected to do this?”

Antelus looked at Douglas and smiled. “You will find a way Douglas.”

“Who is my charge to be?” Douglas asked, resigned to his change of life. 

“He is a pilot. You will go down to Earth where you will seek out and find your charge.” Douglas was about to ask how he would know. But he never got the chance. “Don't worry Douglas. All will become clear to you in time.”

This was how Douglas found himself on Earth, in the guise of a fully trained pilot as he looked for his charge. Most Guardian Angels came to Earth and found their charges in days or weeks. Douglas had been there for months. In fact it felt like he had been there for eons. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find his charge. 

At this point in his journey as a Guardian Angel the fact that he couldn't find his charge was really beginning to frustrate Douglas. It didn't help that it was hard to get to know people in his job at Air England as he flew so many journeys, often with different flight crews. To make matters worse he didn't know if the pilot he was looking for was a Captain or a First Officer. For all he knew he was barking up the wrong tree and the pilot he was looking for was an amateur There were so many pilots. How was he supposed to find just one?

“This is so depressing.” Douglas thought, as he prepared for yet another take off. 

There was one pilot that he managed to get to know more than most. His name was Hercules Shipwright. He was part of the flight crew with Douglas on a regular basis. Even when they weren't flying they kept running in to each other. He was a tall man with a smile that some would say was charming; while others, including Douglas, called it smug. He was surprisingly cool and very sure of himself. In fact, as Douglas often mused, he was the last person on earth that needed a Guardian Angel. For reasons that Douglas couldn't fathom he and Hercules kept meeting each other, either as part of the flight crew or at airports on layovers where they kept bumping in to each other. 

Douglas ended up being friends with the one pilot who certainly didn't need a Guardian Angel and he was still no nearer to finding his charge. Douglas found this so confusing. It was at this point that Douglas found himself on the verge of going back to The Powers That Be to tell them that they had made a mistake, to tell them that he couldn't do this and that they needed to find another angel to complete the task. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of his humiliation that would come with admitting that he'd failed. 

Not long after that Douglas achieved the rank of Captain. Of course this meant that he no longer flew with Hercules. (Strangely enough, for all his faults, Douglas missed sharing the cockpit with the man.) It also meant that, as Captain, he got to choose a lot of the flights that he flew. However, the only thing that didn't change was Douglas' inability to find his charge. No matter how many first officers he flew wit, he still couldn't find one that needed a Guardian Angel. 

High above the Earth, the Archangels realised that Douglas needed a change of location. To achieve this the arranged a 'Little Incident' for Douglas which resulted in him being removed from his position in an unceremonious manner. This left him without a job and even less of what he was supposed to do. 

Suddenly Douglas felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Lucius standing beside him.

“Douglas, I have been sent here by the Archangels, with a message from the heavens. You are to make your way to a place called Fitton where you will find a path to you charge.” Lucius smiled at him. “At least now you know where you are to start looking.”

Douglas raised his eyebrows. “I don't suppose you know who … ?”

Lucius smiled back shaking his head. “Now now Douglas. Please understand that I am not able to give you that information. You know that is part of the duties of a Guardian Angel to find their own charge.”

“In other words,” Douglas said smiling, “ … they didn't tell you who I'm looking for” 

Lucius nodded. “Exactly.”

“Well it was worth a try.” Douglas laughed gently. 

Raising his eyebrows Lucius broke into, what could only be described as, a broad smile and let out a gale of laughter. With that he faded away leaving Douglas alone with the sound of laughter hanging in the air.

Fitton was a small place compared to London, though being small compared to London was rather easy given London's size. It was big enough to have its own airport. Even that wasn't that big compared to some of the airports Douglas had visited during his time as a pilot. However, it gave him hope that he might find the pilot he was looking for.

“Now all I have to do is find a job.” Douglas sighed.

As it happened, Douglas didn't have to wait too long for a job opportunity to come alone. He'd been looking at the job section of the Fitton Gazette with he spotted something. MJN Air was looking for a pilot. It was a small charter airline involved in national and international cargo and passenger flights. It also helped that they flew out of Fitton

On the day of the interview Douglas made his way to the airport. He found out that MJN Air occupied an area towards the back of the airport and was run out of a portacabin that had seen better days. Walking in, he looked around. The inside wasn't much better. It definitely wasn't Air England but Douglas realised that, given his now blemished record, this was most likely to be his only way of getting a job as a pilot. 

Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, CEO and owner of MJN Air wasn't the tallest of women. But then she didn't need to be. She was the kind of woman who could make a man a jabbering wreck with just one look. It was this fact that had led to the situation of needing a First Officer. As she looked at Douglas' CV she tutted and scowled. As she did, Douglas stared at her nervously. He knew that this was his last chance to get his charge.

Eventually Carolyn looked up at him. “I suppose you'll have to do. But if you take the job don't think you're going to be Captain.” Douglas was about to protest when Carolyn fixed him with one of her patent 'Don’t Mess With Me Looks' “With your record you should be grateful I'm offering you a job at all.”

Douglas was about to say something but thought better of it. Wether he liked it or not she was right. “All right. What happens now?”

“Come on then.” Carolyn grabber her coat and headed out of the portacabin, “Before you make up your mind I'm going to show you our air-plane.”

Suddenly from somewhere outside the portacabin someone shouted, “Mum!”

Carolyn sighed. “Then there's Arthur my son. He is also our steward”

There was a knock at the door and it flew open. A figure rushed in. He looked to be a bit taller that Douglas with shocking red hair. He ha a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He was wearing black trousers, a black waistcoat and a bright red shirt.

“Mum, mum. I ...” Arthur stopped and turned to look at the man sitting talking to his mother.

“Arthur my beloved, this is Douglas Richardson. He may be our new First Officer”

Arthur looked at Douglas and bounced up and down looking really happy. “Oh mum. We can fly Gerti again. That's brilliant.”He smiled as he continued. “I finished cleaning Gertie now. I'm off home to take Snoopadoop for a walk.”

Before Carolyn could say anything Arthur disappeared as he'd arrived. Douglas raised his eyebrows. 

Carolyn looked at him defiantly. “Snoopadoop is a cockapoo. The noblest of hounds and Arthur named her.”

Douglas said nothing despite the urge to make a comment. Instead he stood up and pulled on his coat. “Shall we go?”

With that Carolyn took Douglas to see MJN Air's only aircraft. It was a Lockheed McDonnel – Golf Echo Romeo Tango – India (affectionately known as Gerti). Douglas couldn't help the look of surprise that came over his face as he hadn't seen one of those for a while. When he got on board and looked inside he saw that it, much like the portacabin, had seen better days. Douglas looked in to the galley and spotted a small piece of floor that was held down by a piece of duct tape. Saying nothing Douglas made his way in to the cockpit. Sitting down in one of the pilot seats something reached out to him leaving him feeling that this was the place he needed to be. Douglas knew that this was going to be the place where he would find his charge.

Slowly a huge smile spread over Douglas' face. He turned to face Carolyn. “Thank you. I think I'm going to like it here. I will be happy to take the position of First Officer.”

Carolyn looked at him in complete surprise. She'd been expecting him to say no. “In that case, welcome to MJN Air.”

With that she took him back to the the portacabin where they sorted out his pay and signed off on the the rest of his paperwork. Now Douglas was an employee of MJN Air. Over a cup of coffee he began to think. While he wasn't completely happy about being demoted to First Officer, he knew that he was in the right place. Not only that, he now knew that he was looking for a Captain. Of course, he still had to find him.

Given the way things had gone so far, Douglas wasn't at all surprised to find that finding his charge still wasn't easy. It turned out that the first issue he had to deal with was the problem of the current Captain. His name was Alexander Maxwell and he was an insufferable man who's arrogance and self-assured nature made him wish that he was still sharing the cockpit with Hercules. Sharing the cockpit with the man was Douglas' idea of hell. The irony of that wasn't lost on him. One thing was certain; this man didn't need a Guardian Angel.

It wasn't much better when it came to layovers. Douglas hated sharing a room with him. He was a man who had his routines and if he couldn't stick to them he became more intolerable, especially in the cockpit. He had to put his wash bag in a certain place in the bathroom and he was always the one who had to get the first shower. This annoyed Douglas as it often meant that he ended up getting a cold shower when the hot water started to run out. Not only that, the man's routines stretched in to the way that he went to bed too. Alexander had to be in bed at a certain time and once he was in bed all the lights had to go out. This frustrated Douglas as he loved to read before he went to sleep. It also meant that is most cases, no matter what country or time zone they were in, they still went through the same routines. If they arrived somewhere late at night it tall all Douglas' powers of persuasion to be allowed to go and find somewhere to eat before they went to bed. It didn't seem to matter to the man even if they were going to be flying later on the next day. It drove Douglas crazy.

However, the one thing that Douglas really loathed about the man, was they was he treated Arthur. Douglas was the first to admit that Arthur wasn't the brightest of fellows and that some may well have find his seeming unending cheerfulness overwhelming. Despite this, Douglas felt that he certainly didn't deserve to be treated with the disdain that the man bestowed upon Arthur. When he confronted him about it, Alexander told him not to worry as he was too stupid to realize what was happening. Douglas cared enough about Arthur to know that he was wrong. He could see the sadness that was in the young man's eyes, despite his bright smile. The man had to go.

Douglas set out to get the man to leave. It started with him doing things on layovers, by staying out later than Alexander wanted and making a lot of noise when he came back. Next he began to rush in to the shower before Alexander and he would read when he got in to bed. Douglas also ignored him when he complained. The final straw was when Douglas talked to Arthur and kept him on the flight deck longer than Alexander deemed necessary. The final straw came when Douglas spoke to him, treating him with the same disdain that he showed Arthur. This made the man really angry. Not long after this Douglas got his wish. 

After that flight Carolyn called Douglas in to the portacabin. “I'm sorry to have to tell you that Mr Campbell has decided that he no longer wishes to work for MJN Air. I've managed to find a Captain who is on holiday and is will to help us out until his holiday finished or until we find a replacement whichever comes first” Douglas raised his eyebrows. “Oh yes, while I remember he told me that he knows you. His name is Hercules Shipwright.”

Douglas grinned. “Oh! We used to fly together at Air England back in the day.”

Carolyn looked at Douglas. “Just make sure that you keep the plane flying. We can't afford to loose any flights. MJN Air needs the money.”

“Don't worry. We'll make it work.” Douglas smiled and headed out to Gerti.

Douglas enjoyed flying with Herc, as he wanted to be called. It reminded him of the days they had spent flying together at Air England, Douglas knew that this couldn't last. After all he still had to find his charge. 

If he had any hopes of the next Captain being the one he was looking for, they were very quickly dashed. Captain David Munro was even more of a pain that the last man had been. Unlike Captain Maxwell, who had been a man of order and routine, Captain Munro was the exact opposite. He really didn't care about anything. He threw his clothes around in the hotel room they stayed in. Often Douglas had to ring the man on his mobile to remind him that he was flying the next day and needed to get his sleep.

 

He wasn't much better when he came to flying Gerti. His attitude to time keeping meant that often the walk round was somewhat rushed. While Douglas was the first to admit that he wasn't stickler for rule keeping, this worried him. When he was in the cockpit, he had a laissez faire attitude. Douglas often took control more often than he'd liked. While David was never nasty to Arthur, he took it to the other extreme. When Arthur came in to the cockpit the man was so friendly to him that it was all Douglas could do to remind him what job he should be doing and to get Arthur to leave them. This got to Douglas.

Douglas knew that he wanted this man to leave. As he was about to start his campaign to get him to leave, David did the job for him.

He walked in to the portacabin and found a very angry Carolyn and a calm David facing each other in the middle of a heated argument. 

“What do you mean you want to leave? You've only been working here for six months!” Carolyn glared at him.

“I'm sorry Mrs Knapp-Shappey. It's like this, this job isn't what I thought it would be. When I became a pilot I wanted to travel the world. I wanted to fly on a great aeroplane and captain flights that were full of lots and of interesting people. Maybe even someone famous. I didn't expect to end up on a plane that looks like it could be displayed at Duxford Air Museum ferrying cargo, stag and hen dos and passengers who for the most part, quite frankly, need a major attitude adjustment.” Carolyn stared at him open mouthed as he continued. “In-fact the best thing about flying on Gerti is being around Arthur. You don't pay me enough to do this. Sorry, this isn't what I want to do so I've got another job. I'm here to give you notice. I start my job in three weeks, so I'm leaving here in two.”

“I beg your pardon.” Carolyn looked at him incredulously.

“I'm leaving here in two weeks.” David responded.

Carolyn looked at him, the anger showing on her face. “So lets get this straight. You have left me two weeks to find a new pilot?”

“That's right.” David smiled as he spoke, his voice full of defiance.

“Well now you've told me so get out!” Carolyn's voice was icy cold and she was barely controlling herself. 

David looked at her and while he was unhappy with the way that Carolyn was breaking him he had a feeling that if he stayed around longer he would be subject to her anger. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go through that. So being sensible he walked out of the portacabin. As he passed Douglas, Douglas gave him a wide smile. 

“I'm glad that you have a new job to go to. I hope you'll be happy there.” Douglas really tried to be sincere but wasn't quite sure he managed it

As an Angel, he knew that feeling this was wasn't the right way to be but he couldn't help it. The man was so infuriating that Douglas was happy to see him go. Not only that, the man wasn't his charge. He could only hope that the next one was the one as he wasn't sure that he could go through this again. More than that, he wasn't sure that Carolyn would be able to go through it again either. 

“What is the saying?” Douglas looked thoughtful. “The third times a charm.” Douglas could only hope it was right. 

Over the course of the next thirteen days, Captains came and went. None of them wanted the job. Carolyn was about to give up when, on the fourteenth day, a young man walked in. By Douglas' reckoning he was shorter than him. He had shocking ginger hair and his physique was lanky to say the least. The arms of his jacket looked slightly too short. This was made all too obvious by the way he was fiddling with his cuffs. To say the man was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Douglas thought that if he shook any more he might vibrate himself apart. He also found himself wondering how the man made in to the portacabin, never mind became a Captain. At this point the young man went in to Carolyn's office and he had to go and prepare for the last flight that he was going to take with Captain Munro.

“Douglas.” Douglas looked at her suspiciously. “Oh you stupid pilot. There's nothing wrong. I thought that you might like to know that the man that was here when you left has decided to take the job. His name is Martin Creiff. He has been looking for a pilots job for the past year without success. As a result of this, he wanted to fly so much that he was more than happy to take the job.” Hello

Douglas sighed with relief.

Carolyn fixed him with one of her looks. “Don't you dare brake this one. I'm not going through his again. Do you understand?”

Douglas nodded. He got the distinct feeling that if they lost another pilot it might well be the end of MJN Air and the end of the chance for him to find his charge.

The next day Douglas drove in to the car park. As he parked his Lexus, he couldn't help noticing a white van parked there. Getting out of his car and locking it, Douglas couldn't help going over to take a look at it. It had definitely seen better days and Douglas got the feeling that it was one of those vehicles that struggles from on MOT to the next one. He wondered who it belonged to as he hadn't seen it before. 

Walking in to the portacabin, Douglas headed to the kettle as he usually did. 

“You are late!”

Douglas stopped, stood still momentarily, then turned to face the source of the voice. To his surprise he found the ginger haired young man sitting at the table. The ill fitting suit had been replaced, to Douglas' eye, by an equally ill fitting pilots uniform. He was looking at some paperwork that Douglas assumed was the flight plan for their first flight together. 

“What did you say?” Douglas looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I said that you are late!” The young man stared at him for a moment.

Douglas looked at him. “So you must be Captain Martin Creiff?”

The young man looked back at him and aroused a little uncertainly. “Yes … yes. I'm Martin, Captain Creiff.”

glas stopped, stood still momentarily, then turned to face the source of the voice. To his surprise he found the ginger haired young man sitting at the table. The ill fitting suit had been replaced, to Douglas' eye, by an equally ill fitting pilots uniform. He was looking at some paperwork that Douglas assumed was the flight plan for their first flight together. 

“What did you say?” Douglas looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I said that you are late!” The young man stared at him for a moment.

Douglas looked at him. “So you must be Captain Martin Creiff?”

The young man looked back at him and aroused a little uncertainly. “Yes … yes. I'm Martin, Captain Creiff.”

He stood up and made his way over to Douglas, his hand outstretched in greeting. Douglas took it and shook it heartily. As he did so, Douglas noticed that Martin was still shaking a bit but at least it wasn't shaking as much as he'd seen it the last time. 

“Just as well with him being a Captain.” Douglas thought, shaking his expression so as not to worry the young man.

“Well Martin, Captain Creiff, would you like a coffee and how do you take it?” Douglas smiled as he spoke.

“Martin … Martin will do. Coffee with milk no sugar. Thank you.” Douglas couldn't help noticing the slight blush to his cheeks. 

As he made the coffee Douglas began to feel something. There was something about this young man that was calling out to him. He had to find out more about the young man before he could be sure. Finishing making the coffee, he took Martin's over to him. Taking his own one, Douglas made his way over to the sofa and sat down.

Martin turned his chair towards the sofa and sat coffee in hand. “Look, I haven't done much flying since I've qualified, so this job, if you can call it that, means so much to me.”

Douglas was intrigued by this and made a mental note to enquire what that meant but he knew that now wasn't the time.

Martin took a swig of coffee before he continued. Anyway, I'm sure that it can't be easy for someone like you to be First Officer to someone like me but please don't ruin for me. I've wanted to fly since I was a child and I've worked so hard for it.”

Douglas looked at Martin. He was so eager and his words moved Douglas. The more Martin spoke, the stronger the feelings were becoming. He suddenly understood what Lucius and the Archangels had told him. He would know when he'd got his charge and right now Douglas was beginning to think they were right. Even now he was sure that Martin was the one, his charge.

Douglas watched as Martin did the walk round. He was meticulous. It made Douglas smile. Unlike Captain Maxwell there was something earnest about the way he did it. He was the same in the cockpit too. He took Douglas through the preflight checks with the conviction of a man who really knew what he was doing. As Douglas look over at Martin he noted that the young man's face had lit up. He looked so happy.

“Captain would you like the take off?” Douglas looked at him expectantly. 

“That .. that would be … yes I would.” Martin stammered in reply.

They moved to the end of the runway and prepared for the take off. After contacting ATC and getting the go ahead for take off, Martin opened up the engines and Gerti began to move down the runway, picking up speed as she did so. When she reached the appropriate speed, Martin pulled back on the yolk and Gerti began to lift of the runway. As Martin pulled back on the throttle Douglas took a look at Martin. His face was a picture of both concentration and pleasure. He was smiling and looked like someone who was living a dream and loving every moment of it. However, Douglas was still getting the feeling that Martin needed him. This was something that puzzled him. Whatever was going on, Douglas was sure that he would find out in time. Then something occurred to him. He wondered if this has anything to do with the comment Martin had made back in the portacabin. It was something to ponder. 

The first flight together wasn't a long one. It was a cargo flight from Fitton to Aberdeen where they were to drop off the cargo, pick up another one and fly back. Someone was going to pick it up at Fitton when it had been cleared. As there wasn't going to be time to have food and drinks during the flight Arthur wasn't with them. Besides they would have some time to kill at Aberdeen Airport between flights, so they would be able to get some food and a drink while they were waiting. 

The atmosphere in the cock-pit was pleasant but a little tense. Douglas thought he should try breaking the ice. 

“So you seem to be really interested in flying. Something you've wanted to do for years?”

“I .. “ Martin stopped and swallowed hard. “No. You'll laugh at me and think I'm stupid.”

“Maaartin!” Douglas said with authority. “ I promise you that I won't laugh at all.”

Martin looked at him and carried on uncertainly. “When I was five, I wanted to be and aeroplane. I would run around the garden with my arms outstretched pretending to fly and making engine noises. My mum has some pictures of me doing it. When I was seven I fell out of a tree trying to fly. At the time my elder brother Simon told me that I was being stupid because I couldn't be an aeroplane. I got very upset so he got a book and showed me pictures of a man in a uniform was a pilot and the he flew aeroplanes. He said that when I grew up, if I was good enough I could do it, then I could fly.”

Douglas looked at him and smiled. It was a sweet story and he felt that it showed how much flying really meant to him.

“It was very, very hard but I managed it.” Martin looked back at Douglas, a sense of pride in his eyes. “I became the pilot I always wanted to be … well more or less”

Douglas couldn't help noticing the doubt in Martin's voice. It was painful to hear. Douglas hoped that he would be able to help Martin get over that.

Douglas took the landing in to Aberdeen. As landings went it was pretty uneventful. The cargo was unloaded and the two men went in search of food. They manage to find somewhere to eat. Martin reached in to his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and looked inside. As he did so, his face fell. It was empty.

“It's okay.” Martin sounded sad and resigned. “I'm not hungry. But if you want to eat then please do.”

Douglas looked at Martin. It wasn't hard to work out that he could do with a good meal. Douglas reasoned the fact he hadn't asked him for money meant that he had a sense of pride. This meant that he would have to be careful. 

“Don't worry. I see you've forgotten to get money. Let me pay for this.” Martin was about to protest. “Look Martin, I need to make sure that you are okay. The last think I need to have my Captain collapsing in the cock-pit from lack of food. Let's just say that this is a case of enlightened self-interest. Besides, you can pay me back.”

Douglas could see from Martin's fact that there was a battle going on in his mind. “All right.... I … that would be nice. I am rather hungry.”

“That's a good Captain.” Douglas said mischievously.

“Douglas!” Martin responded. His response lost some of its impact as he couldn't help smiling. 

The two men shared their meal In companionable silence. However, Douglas couldn't help noticing the way that Martin ate his meal. He looked like someone who hadn't had a decent meal for a while. Douglas vowed that when they got back he would learn to cook and make sure that Martin had regular meals. 

As they flew back to Aberdeen, Douglas decided to enquire a little further in to Martin's background. 

“So I'm sure a Captain like you made it through your pilot exams first time.”

Douglas watched as Martin blushed. His face looked a picture. “Err no!” Martin mumbled. “I … didn't make it the first time.”

“Sorry Captain. I didn't hear you.” Douglas looked over at Martin.

“I … “ Martin turned away from him, looking out of the cock-pit window. “I took seven attempts to pass. I knew it all before I went in to the test and then my mind went blank. It was horrible. I thought I would never do it.”

“But you did.”

“Yes. But I still felt humiliated that it took so long.” Douglas swore that he saw a tear in Martin's eye. “I didn't know if I was going to make it. I … “

“Let me guess. You almost gave it all up, thinking you were an abject failure. And yet … here you are.”

“Yes but …” The blush on Martin's face grew deeper again. “You see the thing is … I'm not sure if you can call this a job”

“What do you mean?” Douglas enquired.

“You see the thing is … I'm not getting paid for this” Douglas' eyebrows raised high enough to almost hit his hairline. “I told Carolyn that I wanted to fly so much that I would do it for nothing. She took me seriously ...”

“So you're doing the job for nothing?” Douglas sounded incredulous. 

“Look you don't understand. I just want to fly. I have been trying to get a job since I got my pilots license. Most of the time I was lucky if I got an interview from all the applications I made. Instead I got letters of rejection. You know the kind of thing. 'Thank you for your application. You have not been successful at this time .. ' If I's turned this down … well on current experience I didn't think that I would get a job as a pilot at all. I think I said 'yes' because it was a job. I didn't really register the 'not getting paid' part until afterwards. Anyway, I'm a 'man with a van' so I'm sure I can earn enough money to get by.”

“A man with a van?” Douglas looked over at him again.

“Yes. Icarus Removals. I have a van that I use for household removals I'll just have to fit my jobs in between flights. I'm sure I'll be okay.” Douglas wasn't sure that Martin sounded at all convinced.

The rest of the flight went by in silence. Douglas didn't like what Martin had told him. He knew what being on standby could be like. Days of sitting around doing nothing but waiting. If they had a lot of days like that he had no doubt that Martin would struggle.

“And it's not even like the removals business is booming right now.” Douglas mused to himself in silent contemplation.

Douglas knew that he had to add this to his list of ways to help Martin. It wasn't going to be that difficult to keep his ear to the ground. If anyone needed things moving he could push them in Martin's direction. 

After landing back at Fitton, clearing the cargo for pick up and doing the paperwork, (which really meant that Martin did the paperwork while Douglas kept bringing him coffee.), the two men locked up the portacabin and headed out to the car park. Douglas watched as Martin's face as he headed towards his white van. 

Martin turned to Douglas, gave him a weak smile, got in to the van and drove off. Douglas looked after him with a feeling of determination in his heart. Martin Creiff, airline Captain was definitely his charge. The more he learnt about the young man, the more he was certain he needed a Guardian Angel. There was another thing that he was sure of. From the state of his van Martin wasn't bringing in that much money. Douglas wasn't at all sure that, now he was flying, this was going to get any better.

They didn't have any flights for the next few days. This gave Douglas a chance to try out some recipes and gave him a perfect chance to invite Martin over for a meal. 

“After all, I need someone to taste my food.” Douglas smiled as he took a mouthful of his latest creation.

The first time he invited Martin over was the next day. He'd just made a pot of Beef Stroganoff and he really didn't want to try eating it all himself. Martin had given Douglas his mobile number in case of emergency. While there was no way that this could be called an emergency, he really hated the thought of eating alone.

Looking at the clock Douglas noted it was four pm. “That makes it a dinner invitation.”

Picking up his mobile, Douglas looked through his list of contacts until he came to MC. Clicking on the contact, Douglas looked at the number for a few moments. Then he pressed the call button. The phone connected and the ringtone sounded on the other end.

Martin was sitting in the van after having done a job. He was looking at the money that he had in his hand. He'd been paid two hundred pounds. Martin knew that, as much as he would've loved to go out for a meal, the money had to go towards paying his bills, especially his rent. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when his phone went off.

Martin answered and sounded surprised. “Hello … Martin Crieff here.”

“Hello Martin. Douglas Richardson here. How are you?” Douglas asked. 

“Not …Not bad.” Martin stammered. “I've just finished a job and I was about to head home. Did you .. did you want something?”

“Yes. I've been trying out some new recipes. I made some Beef Stroganoff and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinned. Before you say anything I have more than enough for the two of us so it's no trouble at all.”

Martin didn't really know what to say. He knew that he was really hungry and he would do with a meal. Douglas had told him that he'd made enough for two, but he still didn't want to cause any trouble at all.

“If you're sure Douglas. I don't … I don't want to be any trouble.”

“If you come round you would be no trouble at all” Douglas smiled down the phone. 

“If you're sure …” Martin sounded very unsure of himself.

“Maaaartin!” Douglas began to sound frustrated. “If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be asking you would I, I promise you that. Besides, I would love to have your company for the evening. It's better than sitting around the flat on my own.”

Martin sounded relieved. “All right then, I'll come. I … I need to go home.” Then he added, “Err … where do you live? I can't remember if you've told me or not.”

There's no need to fear for your memory Martin, I haven't told you.” With a laugh, Douglas gave him his address. “Don't worry about what you wear. I don't care as long as you turn up. I don't like being stood up you know.”

Marting laughed. “I'll see you soon.” With that he ended the call. 

Douglas turned his phone off, put it down and began to get things ready. By the time Martin turned up Douglas had laid the table, the Stroganoff was heating on the stove and the rice lay in a covered bowl ready to serve. On hearing the doorbell Douglas turned down the heat and made his way to the door. Opening it he saw Martin on the other side. 

“Evening Martin. Thank you for coming.” As Douglas invited him in, Martin smiled at him. As he did so Douglas couldn't help noticing how it lit up his face. Douglas also felt a strange warmth in his chest.

“It's nice to be here.” Suddenly Martin thought of something. “You'reNotDoingThisJustBecauseYouFeelSorryForMeAreYou?” The words seemed to roll in to one as Martin spoke them. 

Douglas thought for a moment. While it was true that he was Martin's Guardian Angel, it didn't mean he was doing it because he was sorry for Martin. He was there to help him out in times of need. If he was sorry for anything it was the fact that Martin felt the need to ask the question in the first place. Besides, he'd really enjoyed Martin's company on the flight deck and it wasn't like he had a huge amount of friends, especially not in Fitton, so this would be fun. After all, Guardian Angels got lonely too.

After some deliberation Douglas replied, “No. Of course not. I made some food and I wanted to share it with you. I must say I feel a little hurt that you would ask such questions.”

“Sorry Douglas. I don't have that many friends and I really don't ….” 

Douglas' face softened in to a smile. “Don't worry Marting. I've been practising my cooking and the recipes and they are always for more than one. I'd rather share it with someone than just end up putting it in the freezer.”

Martin relaxed visibly. As he did so, the pair made their way to the kitchen. Douglas asked Martin to sit down while he served dinner. The smell was amazing and Martin couldn't wait to tuck in.

Once the meal had been served, Douglas made his was over to the fridge. “What would you like to drink? I'm going for an orange juice but I have a beer in the fridge if you'd like one.” Martin hesitated. “Look, we're not flying until Thursday, so as long as you don't have any removal jobs tomorrow, I think it shouldn't hurt too much do you?”

“Unfortunately I don't have another removal job until Saturday.” After a moment looking at Douglas thoughtfully he gave in. “Oh go on then. You're right it wont hurt. However, I should tell you that I'm useless with alcohol. I get drunk really easily. Embarrassing really.”

As Douglas got a beer and some orange juice from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard he raised his eyebrows. “Oh don't worry Martin. If you do get drunk, I have a spare bed or a couch depending on how far you can move.”

Martin rolled her eyes and grinned. “Douglas!”

The two men settled down to eat. The conversation was light. It started with Martin telling him about the job he'd done that day. It was helping as old lady move to a smaller house. Her daughter was there too. From the sound of it, they were really nice, very helpful and gave him a good tip. 

“At least it means I can pay my rent this month.” Martin spoke between mouthfuls.

Douglas found himself nodding. Eventually the conversation got round to aeroplanes and flying. As it did so, Martin's face lit up. The sight reminded Douglas of a child opening their presents on Christmas morning. He couldn't help smiling as Martin spoke. Normally such conversations bored Douglas, but there was something about the confidence and enthusiasm in the way that Martin spoke that held his attention. He couldn't help looking at Martin with fondness as he waxed lyrical about Gerti. (If Douglas was honest, he completely understood how Martin felt because he felt the same.)

As the evening went on Martin went from his first beer, to his second beer. By the time he got towards the end of his third beer he was definitely getting tipsy. He looked at Douglas and pointed in the vague direction of where Douglas supposed he thought the living room was. Martin scrunched up his face as he tried to get the words together in his mind.

Douglas took pity on him. “Would you like to move somewhere a little more comfortable?” Stifling a giggle, he looked at Martin who in return looked up at him with a groggy grin.

Waving his hand around he began to mumble. “Yes. Seat to hard. My bottom is … it's gone. Eh, I can't feel it. Supposed it's still there. Must be. Legs still here. They need to be attached to something right?”

Douglas couldn't help laughing at this. “Quite right Captain. Now sir, do you think you could get your bottom to persuade your legs to move your body to my living room and on to my couch.” Martin look baffled. “”Okay. Let's try this again. Will you be able to get up and move through to the living room on your own or would you like some help?”

Martin thought about it for a minute, burped and shook his head. “I'll do it. I'm fine, fine. Yes I'm fine.” Although he sounded anything but. 

As Martin went about to stand up, he pushed the chair backwards, legs scraping across the floor as he did so. Douglas winced at the noise. Unsteadily Martin grabbed hold of the back of the chair. It was all he could do to stop himself swaying. As he fought to keep himself still he looked at Douglas with an air of confusion mixed with panic. 

“Where am I going Douglas?” His voice sounded quiet and small. 

“Give me your hand Martin. I'll take you through.” Martin relaxed and took the outstretched hand that Douglas held out to him. 

Douglas led him through to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Martin started giggling. For the first time since Douglas had met him the young man looked completely relaxed and happy.

“Th... thank you Douglas. This had been such a … such a wonderful evening.” Martin wrinkled his nose and smiled again. “You are amazing and … and such a good friend.”

Douglas sat down in the chair opposite the sofa and looked at Martin. As he did so something stirred in his heart. Of course he knew that it was most likely the alcohol that was talking but still,  
Douglas knew enough to believe that Martin meant it, at least the part about having had a good time. The last part? While he couldn't be sure if Martin meant it, he would make damned sure that he didn't let him down just in case.

“That's all right Martin. I've enjoyed it too. It's been so much fun.” He wasn't sure how much Martin would remember but he felt it should be said anyway.

Suddenly Douglas heard a yawn. Looking over to Martin h watched as he yawned and stretched. 

“Tired?” Martin wrinkled his nose, sucked in his cheeks, accidentally blew a raspberry, (which made both men giggle), then Douglas asked, “Would you like me to take you to bed?”

Martin looked at Douglas in mock shock. “Why Douglas I … “ he hiccuped. “I never knew you cared!” With that he leant his head back, closed his eyes, grinned and gave him a bit of a tipsy nod. 

“Oh honestly Martin. What kind of man to you think I am?” Martin was about to say something when Douglas interrupted him. “On second thoughts, don't answer that. I suppose I should take your nod as a yes.” Martin waived his hands in the air aimlessly. Douglas thought he looked like he was trying to conduct an orchestra. 

Douglas tutted and held out his hand. “Come on maestro! Let's get you to bed.” Martin took Douglas' hand and giggled like a schoolgirl. 

Eventually, after a few aborted attempts at the stairs and stumbles, the two mean managed to make it to the bedroom. Fortunately Douglas had had the good sense to make up the spare bed just in case it was needed. Propping Martin against the wall by the door he managed to get to the bed and pulled the duvet down. Then Douglas led Martin to the bed and turned him round, took off his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Then he got Martin to sit down on the bed while he finished taking off his jeans and socks. 

Douglas Marting a soft smile. “Would you lift your arms for me please?” Martin looked at him groggily, nodded and raised his arms. Douglas lifted his jumper and t-shirt over his head. Douglas couldn't help wincing as he looked at Martin's chest. Although his muscles were well defined, (Douglas assumed this was from this removal jobs), his ribs still showed through the skin more than he liked. 

As he settled Martin down and pulled the duvet over him, Martin rolled over and looked at him. His blue eyes shone in the light of the room. “I know I'm … I'm a bit tipsy Douglas … and I know I've … I've said this before but I do mean it when I say … thank you so much for this it's been … It's been fun.”

Douglas couldn't help smiling at this. “ The pleasure was all mine.” And he really meant it. “Goodnight Martin.” Martin gave him a happy smile. “Oh yes. The bathroom is two doors down on your night.”

“Okay. Dougla … “ The words disappeared to be replaced by rustling as Martin snuggled in for the night. 

Douglas walked to the door, looked back at Martin and after watching him for a while, turned out the light, walked out of the door closing it leaving it ajar. As he walked back to him room he began to think. It really had been a pleasure having him over to dinner. He had really loved this company and he'd been really interesting to listen to. Not only that, if he was honest, Martin was cute when he was under the influence of alcohol. However, something was worrying him. He had felt something deep within his heart and soul that he wasn't sure about. While a close bond was encouraged between a charge and their Guardian Angel, anything else was frowned upon. He would have to think hard about it.

The next morning found Douglas in the kitchen getting the breakfast with a glass of water with two paracetamol’s beside it sitting on the kitchen table. Hearing the shuffling of feet behind him, Douglas turned to find Martin standing in the doorway. He was wearing his t-shirt and jumper over his boxers and his legs were bare. Martin caught Douglas looking him up and down. As he did so, Martin's cheeks went the colour of beetroot.

“I could go and put my trousers on if you want!”

Douglas coughed as he hadn't realised he'd been staring. This time it was his turn to go an interesting shade of pink. “No, no Martin. That's okay. If it doesn't worry you then it's all right with me.” Martin smiled. “If you've got a headache I've left some pills and a glass of water on the table.”

“Did you have a good nights sleep?” Martin looked at him, his hair all mussed. He definitely looked like he'd just go up.

“Yeah. That bed is soooo comfortable.” Then he looked at Douglas with his brow furrowed. “Did you get me to bed?” Douglas nodded. “So you undressed me to?”

.Douglas swallowed nervously. “Well yes. I couldn't leave you to sleep in your clothes now could I”

“I suppose not.” Martin looked at Douglas who returned his gaze in silence. 

Eventually the silence was broken by Douglas. “How do you like your eggs Martin?”

“Pardon?” Martin looked confused.

“Egg Martin. They usually go with bacon. Together they will make your breakfast. So how do you like your eggs?”

“Soft yolks please and can I have my bacon crispy.” Then Marting asked, “Have you made any coffee because I could really use a cup?”

Douglas laughed as he put on the bacon. “Ah. I knew there was something I'd forgotten. Sorry Martin.”

“I'll make it for you.” With that Douglas gave him directions to find the coffee and the coffee machine.

Soon the room was full of the noise of cooking bacon and the sound of the coffee brewing in the machine. Martin set the table and managed to locate the tomato sauce. Eventually the two men sat down to a really sumptuous breakfast and a really well made pot of coffee. Suddenly Douglas got up and fetched the sugar bowl and two teaspoons. Martin went to the fridge and after much clunking and rustling of packaging emerged with a bottle of milk. Bringing it over to the table he poured two mugs of coffee. Giving one to Douglas, he took his, poured milk in to it and took a large mouthful. Martin let out a contented sigh. 

Douglas looked at Martin and smiled broadly. “Enjoying it Martin?”

“Oh yes. This is great.”

The two men settled down to eat their breakfast. They chatted together as they ate. Douglas couldn't help feeling comfortable having Martin in the house. He found himself thinking how nice it would be if it would happen again. When they'd finished, Martin went to go for a shower and Douglas found himself wondering what it would be like if Martin stayed at his house all the time. Then he pushed the thought to the back of his mind resolutely deciding to ignore it. At the point Martin came down to the kitchen freshly showered and dressed.

Martin smiled nervously. “Look, I'm sure that I said this last night. At least I sort of remember saying this but I'll say it again just in case. Thanks for the meal. It was fun. I really enjoyed it”

Swallowing hard, Douglas decided to ask the question that had been hanging around in his mind for a while. “I'm glad because I enjoyed it too. Would you like to do it again?”

Martin looked at him deep in thought, then his face lit up with a smile. “Yes. I'd love to I don't have many … “ His face fell a little. “I don't really have any friends here. In-fact I don't really have any real friends at all. Well there's Arthur I suppose. He seems to like me and he asked me for my mobile number. Not that he's called yet, but we've not known each other for that long. Anyway, that's not the … “ Martin seemed flustered and stopped for a moment. “ I do get on with the student who live in the other flats where I stay but I wouldn't call them friends. In-fact, at the moment, where friends are concerned, you're it “ Then he looked panicked. “You are my friend aren't you?”

“You silly Captain. Of course you're my friend. That's why I asked you round.” Douglas put his hand on Martin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Martin looked relaxed.

“I really should go. I have things I need to go before our flight tomorrow.” Martin looked somewhat disappointed. “I'll see you at the airport.”

Douglas smiled mischievously. “See you tomorrow Sir.” 

“Oh honestly Douglas!” Rolling his eyes, shaking he head and smiling, Martin left. Douglas couldn't help noticing that the house seemed a little colder without him around. 

The flight next day was an enjoyable one. The atmosphere in the cock-pit was more relaxed. Martin opened up to him more, Douglas teased him and Arthur brought them food and drinks. He also kept him amused in the way that only he could. Douglas really enjoyed himself on the flight. In-fact he thought that he enjoyed this flight even more than he'd enjoyed flying with Herc.

As time went on, Douglas found himself enjoying Martin's company. He found lots of reasons to invite Martin over for meals despite the man's protests. Douglas reasoned it was purely to make sure he was well fed. The fact Martin made Douglas' house feel more like a home, in the Earth bound sense of the word, or that he managed to fill the house with warmth, light and laughter without even trying and made him feel less lonely had nothing to do with it.

Eventually Douglas discovered he had fallen for Martin. He did his best to ignore the fact as, apart from the fact a Guardian Angel shouldn't fall for their charge, he had no idea if Martin had any feelings for him. However, as each day passed, Douglas realised that he couldn't ignore his feelings for the man, no matter how many times he tried. It was something he had to face whether he liked it or not. The thought that Martin might have feeling for him unsettled him greatly. If he had no feelings for him, Douglas felt that he would be able to cope with unrequited love. If he did, questions would have to be asked of bot Martin and himself and choices would have to be made. Even so, it would be better to know one way or the other.

His chance to find out came on their next flight taking passengers on a business trip to Paris, with a one night layover. He had a feeling that, knowing Carolyn, he and Martin would be sharing a dingy room in some cheap Paris hotel, (or at least what passed as a hotel in Carolyn's mind!)

“Mind you, that might be an advantage.” Douglas looked at his reflection in his hall mirror as he straightened his tie. “It's now or never.”

With that, Douglas grabbed his flight bag and headed out the door. The journey to Fitton Airport was uneventful, with Douglas' car echoing to music form Les Miserables. As Douglas pulled in to the staff car park, he noted that Martin's van was already there. This mean that Martin was in the portacabin working on their flight plan for the trip. Douglas walked to the door and opened it. As Martin hadn't noticed him Douglas leant on the door-frame and watched as he worked. 

Douglas resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Martin's shoulder and instead headed to the kettle. Checking to see if there was enough water in it, he turned it on. “Would Sir like a coffee?”

Martin started as he looked up to see Douglas standing there. “Err … err … Yes please.”

Douglas had done this often enough to know exactly how he like it. 

Sitting the mug down beside Martin, Douglas gave him a smile. “Nearly done?”

“Yes … yes … yes. Nearly done.” Martin gave him a nervous smile as he took a drink. 

Douglas pulled his book out of this flight bag and sat down to drink his coffee. As he did so, he kept looking up at Marting and watching him as he kept working. Douglas couldn't help smiling at the warm feeling he felt in his chest as he did so. He was in serious trouble and he knew it. However, he knew that at the end of this flight he would either have to face a future of loving Martin or he would have to face an existence of unrequited love. 

“At least the matter will be sorted.” He thought as he took another sip of his coffee. 

Eventually he finished his coffee, put his book away and washed his mug. 

“Would you like me to go and do the walk-round?” Douglas put on his coat and prepared to leave the portacabin. 

Martin looked up and furrowed his brow for a moment. “”Mmm. That would be great. Thank you Douglas.” He smiled. “I'll see you in the plane.”

Douglas nodded and headed out. After the walk round he got on the plane. It wasn't long before he was joined by Martin and eventually Arthur, Carolyn and the passengers. Douglas and Martin went though their pre-flight checks and prepared for take-off. 

“Do you want the take off Martin?” Douglas looked over at him expectantly, Martin nodded. “You have control Captain.”

“I have control Douglas.” Martin smiled as he radioed ATC and prepared for take-off. 

The flight went well. (What this really meant was that Arthur did his best to help and Carolyn came after him making sure no damage had been done and placating people where necessary. In the cockpit Douglas teased Martin with the two men engaging in their usual banter with Arthur bringing them drinks and being well, just being Arthur.)

During the flight Douglas kept sneaking looks over at Martin. As he did so, the warmth that he ha felt before came back to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Martin look over at him.

“Something wrong Douglas?” Martin was looking straight over at him. 

“No … Nothings … nothings … wrong” Douglas looked away quickly trying to hide the blush that he was sure was covering his cheeks.

With a shrug and a smile, Martin took a quick look at the instruments before looking out of the cockpit window. “If you're sure … “

“Yes. … yes. I'm sure.” Douglas swallowed hard. 

With that the two men lapsed in to silence. As the flight continued he thought about Martin. The last thing he'd expected was the he would fall for the man. After all, he wasn't exactly the most handsome of men. He was tall and lanky with pale skin. On his head was a mess of curly ginger hair that Martin spent most of his time hiding under his Captain's cap, (or, on the odd occasion when Douglas had seen him being a 'Man With A Van ', under a weather beaten baseball cap!). He often looked like he could do with a good meal and, due to the state of his finances, most of his wardrobe was in such a state that Douglas was sure that it would be rejected by most charity shops. However, there was something noble about Martin Crieff, Captain at MJN Air. The fact he'd made so many sacrifices to fulfil his dream to fly had gone straight to Douglas' heart. The fact that Martin was still making sacrifices wasn't lost on him either. Martin was a very special person. Now Douglas just had to make him believe it. 

The hotel they were staying at was close to Orly Airport, near to a shopping center with two hundred shops and fourteen cinema screens. 

Douglas looked at Arthur and smiled. “You do realise that all the films are likely to be in French?”

“Oh that's okay. I'll find a film that I've seen before so I'll know what they are saying anyway. If I can't, I can always make up my own words so it'll still be brilliant.”

Marting tried to stifle a giggle as the headed in to the hotel and up to their rooms to change. 

Just as Douglas suspected, Carolyn had booked them in to a double room. Martin looked at the double bed and sighed as he placed his flight bag on it. Douglas shrugged as Martin looked at him. Despite the way he was feeling, Douglas said nothing and tried to keep his facial expression neutral. 

Then Martin grabbed his clothes from his flight bag and headed in to the bathroom with a shy smile on his face. No matter how many times he'd shared a room with Douglas, he couldn't quite bring himself to change in from of him. Douglas found this very endearing and couldn't help smiling at his retreating form. 

On his return, Douglas looked up to see Martin wearing a purple shirt (which made him look good even though is clashed with his hair) and his uniform trousers. He then completed the ensemble by putting on a black fleeced hoody. Douglas raised his eyebrows and gave him an appreciative look. 

Martin blushed and spluttered. “Something … something wrong Douglas?”

“No Sir. Just looking at your choice of clothes.” What Douglas didn't add was that he thought that they made him look good.

Martin huffed at him. The two men headed out. On the way they met Carolyn and Arthur at reception.

Arthur bounded up to him. “Mum and I are going shopping.” Which Douglas and Martin took to mean that Carolyn would look at the shops while Arthur would be on his usual hunt for Toblerone. “And then we might go to the cinema and then we're going to end the day with a nice meal. Would you like to join us? Then we can have a family day out. Of course you're not my real family but it sometimes feels like you are. So we could pretend. It would be fun.”

Douglas looked at Martin and Carolyn and then spoke to Arthur. “As much as I'm certain the activities you described would be wonderful, neither Martin nor I would like to get in the way of some mother and some quality time.” Carolyn gave him on of her best ' If Looks Could Kill' glares. “While we are you're MJN family, Carolyn is your mother and therefore is your real family. So think it would be good for the two of you to spend this time together don't you?”

Arthur nodded enthusiastically. “It would be brilliant.”

Carolyn narrowed her eyes. “I spend most of my life with him.”

“Yes, but how much of it do you spend in Paris near Orly Airport?” Douglas gave her one of his most charming smiles.

“None!” Carolyn conceded grumpily.

“Well then, now would be a perfect time to rectify that situation.” Before Carolyn could reply, he continued. “To that end, Martin and I will bid you adieu and we'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

With that Douglas put his hand on Martin's shoulder and guided him out of the building. They spent the rest of the day wandering round the shops. This also included having a wonderful cup of coffee and a pastry. The day ended with the two men enjoying and evening meal at a rather nice bistro. Having already paid for the coffees and pastries earlier in the day, Douglas reached in to his pocket to get his wallet to pay for the meal.

Martin protested. “Look, at least let me pay for something. I don't want your pity.”

As he paid, Douglas looked at Martin fondly. “Please Martin. Believe me when I say I'm doing this because I want to not because I'm feeling sorry for you.”

With out thinking, Douglas reached out and put his hand on top of Martins giving it a gentle squeeze. Much to Douglas' surprise Martin didn't pull it away. Instead he looked in to Douglas' eyes and blushed.

“How adorable.” Douglas reached over with his other hand and cupped Martin's cheek gently. 

“Douglas please. If this is some sort of joke … “ Douglas looked at hi intently. “I've wanted this for so long. If you don't mean it, stop it now and we can forget this ever happened. I … Douglas I … I love you.”

This brought Douglas up short. For all his worries and misgivings Martin had come to mean so much to Douglas that he'd hoped Martin would say he had feelings for him, even if he'd never expected it. (In-fact there was a part of him that was so sure that he would be rejected without any thought, that when Martin declared his love for him was completely thrown.) After all, in human terms, he didn't have much to offer. He was an ageing First Officer who was going soft in the middle. His looks didn't amount to much either. Despite all this Martin had just, in his own hesitant way, declared his love for him.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality had been just a few moments. Douglas found his voice and responded, “This is not a joke, I can promise you that. I've wanted you for a long time too.”

The time spent drinking their coffee was filled with stolen glances, gentle touches, along with polite conversation. As they went back to the hotel, Martin reached out and took Douglas' hand. As he did so, Douglas gave him a look that reflected the love he felt in his heart. The two of them finished their work in companionable silence. 

When they got back to their room, Martin closed the door behind him and leant against it. Douglas looked over at him from where he stood. There was so much that he wanted to say but he couldn't seem to find the words. Instead, he made his way over to where Martin was still leaning against the door. Bracing himself against the door with one hand beside Martin's head, he leant in towards him, reached up with his other hand and rubbed a finger gently against his cheek. Martin tipped his head up to get to Douglas' lips. Their first kiss was quick and quite chaste. Martin looked down shyly. 

“Sir. We'll have none of that!” Douglas raised Martin's chin.  
As he looked in to Martin's eyes, along with desire, Douglas could see the doubt and uncertainty that seemed to plague him. Douglas wanted to remove that look, to assure Martin that he loved him.

Martin mumbled. “Are you sure about this? I mean … you never said … I love you back … I”

Douglas took the opportunity to silence Martin the only way he could think off, he leant back in and kissed him again. This time he was more passionate, flicking his tongue across Martin' lips demanding entry. Martin pulled back and looked at Douglas uncertainly.

“It's all right my dear sweet Captain.” Douglas leant his forehead against Martins. “I want this. I really do.”

Martin gazed in to Douglas' eyes and nodded. He resumed the kiss. However, this time it was Martin that took control. Giving what Douglas would later describe as a 'delicious moan' Martin launched himself back in to the kiss with renewed enthusiasm. Douglas lost himself in the moment, relishing feeling of Martin's mouth on his and the way that his tongue felt as it battled with Martins. The feeling was electric and at that moment Douglas swore that he could feel from the top if his head to the tips of his toes.

Eventually the two men broke apart. As Douglas gazed in to Martin's eyes, he could see that they were full of desire. He had no doubt that his looked exactly the same. Slowly he moved his body against Martin pushing his erection against him and feeling Martin's pushing back in to him in return. Douglas sighed.

Martin spoke, his voice husky with desire. “Douglas … Douglas I … want you to … please Douglas.”

Even without words Douglas knew exactly what Martin was asking for. Without a word he pulled back taking Martin Martin with him. Moving them towards the bed, Douglas peppered him with gentle kisses. Standing by the bed, he reached out to Martin and pulled him close. Reaching beneath Martin's body, Douglas felt for his shirt and pulled it free from his waistband. As he ran a hand down the bare skin of Martin's back Douglas leant in for another kiss. Gone was the subtle exploration to be replaced with the raw need that came with the lust and desire they both felt. 

Douglas let go of Martin's shirt and grabbed hold of the bottom of his fleece, putting in up as he did so. “Up.” Martin looked confused. “Your arms Martin. Lift up your arms.” Douglas growled at him, his voice heavy with lust. 

Realising what Douglas meant, Martin lifted his arms allowing Douglas to take off his hoody. After that, Douglas allowed his hands to run over the cloth of his shirt. He could feel Martin's muscles beneath the cloth. Slowly Douglas began to unbutton it. Each button revealed more of his pale flesh to Douglas' eager eyes. Eventually the unbuttoned shirt fell to the floor revealing Martin's chest in all its glory. Douglas leant down and feathered kisses over the bare flesh. Martin shivered at each touch of his lips, moaning as he did so. Douglas relished the noises Martin was making. Pulling back the covers on the bed, Douglas turned Martin's back towards the bed then began to work on this trousers. Undoing Martin's belt, he slipped in from Martin's trouser and then went to work on his zip pulling it down slowly. As he did so, Douglas fell to his knees and began to mouth the emerging bulge through the cloth of them Martin's briefs. The sounds that Martin made were totally indecent. Slipping his hands down the waistband of Martin's briefs managing to pull them down along with his trousers. Douglas pushed Martin gently causing him to sit down. Douglas finished taking off Martin's trousers, briefs, socks and shoes, leaving him totally naked with his erection sticking out from his body.

Spreading Martin's knees Douglas leant and took the head of Martin's cock in his mouth. The feeling of it in his mouth was amazing. It was soft, silky and warm and as it was cut, Douglas was able to run his tongue around the glans making Martin buck in his mouth. Douglas smiled round Martin's cock as his head bobbed up and down. Martin reached down and grabbed hold of the back of his head forcing the whole of his length down Douglas' throat, burying it right up to his pubic hair. Douglas inhaled his sent and whimpered as Martin ravages his mouth. This was more than Douglas' could have hoped for. 

It wasn't long before Martin felt his balls begin to tighten. “Douglas … Douglas I ...” It was too late.

Douglas felt the pulse in Martin's cock and suddenly his mouth was filled with Martin's cum and he swallowed every drop, milking him dry. When he'd finished he moved so that he could kiss Martin and share his taste with him. After another passionate kiss, the two men broke apart. 

“You're rather over dressed aren't you?” Martin said breathlessly. Then he noticed the bulge in Douglas' trousers. “Would you like to … ?”

“If you would do me the honour, I would love to lay you down on that bed and make love to you.” Douglas started to undress.. 

Before long he was standing naked beside the bed. “Well Martin, the choice is yours.”

Martin moved on to the bed and held the covered open, wordlessly inviting Douglas to join him. Douglas lay down beside him. After much exploration and some preparation, the room was filled with the sounds of the two men giving themselves to each other as they made love. 

Afterwards Douglas and Martin lay in each others arms. Douglas ran his hand through Martin's tousled hair. Martin smiled at him drowsily. His eyes were shining bright. Closing the small distance between them, Douglas placed a gentle kiss on Martin' lips. Martin sighed in to it and felt wonderful. Douglas had never felt anything like this in his existence. At least now he knew that Martin loved him and that he loved Martin in return. Of course this brought up a whole new set of problems, but right at this moment he didn't care at all.. All that mattered was the beautiful young man that lay in his arms. Cradling Martin in his arms and holding him close Douglas joined Martin as they both drifted off to sleep. Sometime later Douglas woke up. As he was feeling restless he managed to get out of bed without waking Martin up. Something caught on his feet. Lifting the item up, he discovered that it was his boxers. Slipping then on he moved to the other side of the room. Taking the chair that was in the room, he quietly turned it round and sat down with his arms resting on the back of the chair. 

He looked at Martin as he slept. There was some light that was coming through a crack in the curtains. It shone on Martin's face. All the worries had gone and he looked so peaceful, In-fact, he looked angelic as he lay there in the morning light. Douglas knew that he was lost as his heart belonged to the young man that lay before him. As he looked on he felt his wings emerge from his back, 

Martin rolled over and became aware of the fact that the other side of the bed was empty. Martin was confused as he tried to bring himself awake. As he did so, he lifted his head and became aware of a figure sitting across the room. He was sure it was Douglas but there was something different. He heard a rustle and he was sure there was something behind him. Groggily he reached for the bedside light. As he looked over at Douglas he stared open mouthed. Was he dreaming or was he really seeing this?

“Wings Douglas? Are they real?” Marting couldn't believe his eyes. 

Douglas sighed. This hadn't been the way that he'd wanted to tell Martin but it was too late to change that. “Yes they are Martin. Would you like to touch them?”

Martin nodded and made his way over to where Douglas was sitting. Managing to get behind him, Martin reached out uncertainly. As his hand touched the top of the wing he felt it shiver beneath his hand. Martin was surprised at how soft they felt. Douglas wanted to say something but instead he held his tongue allowing Martin to continue his exploration. Martin stopped and moved round to face him.

“I'm your Guardian Angel. I was sent here to help you.”

Martin looked at him, the anger showing on his face. “I don't need anybody feeling sorry for me for God's sake. I can look after myself!”

“Oh come on Martin. Be honest with yourself. It took you seven goes to get your CPL, you live in a flat that, quite frankly, isn't worth the rent that you pay for it , to allow you to fly you do the job for nothing and in an effort to make ends meet you do a job as a 'Man With A Van' and it's not even like that is easy for you. You are have to admit that if anyone needed a Guardian Angel it's you. Besides you have to admit that your life has got better since I came in to your life.” Martin sighed. No matter what he wanted to think he knew that Douglas was right.

“So did last night mean anything to you or was it just a … well a strange way of looking after me? Martin looked hurt. 

Douglas' wings shook indignantly. “No Martin. You have no idea what last night meant to me.” His wings drooped slightly. “A Guardian Angel isn't supposed to fall for their charge but I couldn't help it. There was just something about you that got under my skin and by the time I'd realised what had happened it was too late. I'd fallen for you so hard that there was nothing I could do. Although I have to say that, by that time, I wasn't sure that I wanted to do anything.” Martin looked at him thoughtfully. “You see when I came on to you I was hoping that you wouldn't have any feelings for me. However, I have no regrets about what happened Martin. I … I love you. Of course now I have to face the consequences.”

As I said, this isn't supposed to happen. I suppose that the most likely outcome would be that I would be sent back and I would start to slip from your memory. Eventually you would forget me all together. It wouldn't be so easy for me to forget you however.”

Martin looked horrified. “But that's not fair. I've only just found you each other. Can't we be together?”

Douglas smiled. “There is a way, but it won't be easy. I can't promise that I will succeed but I can promise you that now I've found your love, I won't give you up without a fight.” Martin smiled nervously. “Look, would you like to take a feather as something as something to help you remember me?”

Martin nodded and moved back to Douglas' wing. Leaning down he reached for one of the larger feathers at the bottom of it. Douglas winced as Martin pulled out the feather. Before anything else happened and he lost it, Martin walked over to his flight bag and slipped it inside the cover of the flight manual that he carried for a little light reading. 

Douglas felt his wings retract in to his body. Walking over to Martin, Douglas took him in his arms, laid him down on the bed, gently covering him in with kisses.

“We should get some sleep. We're flying today.”

Martin nodded, looking in to his eyes with love and adoration. Soon he drifted back to sleep. As Douglas lay there, his heart beat slowed to match Martins as he joined him in slumber. 

In the morning the two met Arthur and Carolyn. As they ate, they couldn't help laughing as Arthur regaled them with tales of the previous day. He'd managed to find some Toblerones and had managed an interesting couple of hours at the cinema. Even after Arthur's exuberant description they were still none the wiser as to what he'd actually seen.

“It was brilliant!” Arthur spoke through a mouthful of toast that earnt him a scowl from Carolyn. “What did you do?”

Douglas looked at Martin and smiled. Martin looked down at his breakfast trying hard not to blush. Arthur didn't notice but Carolyn did. Fortunately she said nothing.

Douglas gave her one of his patent 'Richardson Charm Offensive' smiles. “Oh nothing much. We wandered around town and ended the day with a pleasant meal. We had a nice walk back to the hotel and spent the rest of the evening chatting.”

Carolyn looked like she didn't believe him. Before Arthur could say anything else, Carolyn interjected. “That's all very well, but we have a flight to get off the ground, so let's get going.” No-one moved. “Now people! We don't want to keep anyone waiting.”

The flight back was interesting. The air was full of sexual tension. The looks that the two men gave each other were full of the love and desire that they felt for each other. Martin was glad that it was a short flight as it was getting harder to hide his feelings, (especially around Arthur.) He was grateful when they arrived in Fitton. After all the passengers had gone, Carolyn hurried Arthur in to cleaning Gerti before heading home. Martin hurried in to the portacabin to do the paperwork, laying his cap on the table beside him. He looked up to find Douglas standing beside him with a cup of coffee in his outstretched hand. 

Taking it from him gratefully, he looked up at Douglas and smiled. “You don't have to wait you  
know. We can talk tomorrow.”

Douglas placed a kiss on top of his head. “It's all right. I'm happy waiting for you.” In the past he would've left him to it, especially as it meant that he didn't have to do the work. Today, however, he delighted in watching the man he loved and every move that he made.

Of course, now he had to think about what was to come. If everything went to plan he would be able to spend the rest of his life with Martin. If not, then it would make no difference to Martin. In the long term he would go back to being the way he was before he'd met Douglas. However, he knew that for him it would be something that would haunt him for a long time. The fact that Martin would be down on Earth and wouldn't remember how they felt about each other wasn't something he wanted to think about.

Suddenly the door flew open and Arthur rushed in. “Hello chaps. I'm all done.” He put away the cleaning stuff. “Can I go now?” 

Douglas smiled as he picked up the coffee mugs and took them through to the kitchen. “Of course you can Arthur. We'll lock up”

Arthur smiled. “Brilliant. Night Douglass, night Skip.” With that he disappeared, closing the door behind him. Douglas shook his head fondly as he watched him go. 

Eventually Martin finished the paperwork and filed it away and Douglas finished washing up the mugs. As they went to get their coats, Martin couldn't help pulling Douglas in to a kiss. The broke apart breathlessly. 

“As much as I'm enjoying this Martin, we should stop. If we want any sleep tonight we should go home now.”

Martin look disappointed, but he knew that Douglas was right. Giving him a nod the two men headed to the car-park. Suddenly Martin stopped and looked in to his flight bag. Douglas couldn't help noticing he looked rather agitated. 

“Damn it! I've left my cap in the portacabin.” He ran his fingers through his unruly ginger curls as he spoke. 

Smiling fondly and shaking his head, Douglas ruffled Martin's hair and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Oh my silly, forgetful Captain. I'll go and get it for you. Wait here.” 

As Martin watched Douglas head back to the portacabin, he started in wonder. Much to his embarrassment, up until now, his past experiences of sex of any kind amounted to a few quick fumbles and blow jobs. His attempts at relationships had all failed. As he wasn't the handsomest of men it was difficult enough to find anyone to go out with in the first place. Not only that, he didn't have much money. When his potential partners discovered that he would much rather sit in a quiet corner of the pub talking about aeroplanes rather than going out pubbing and clubbing things ended before they began. That was why Martin embarked on a series of disastrous one night stands. It made him so unhappy and left him feeling so unfulfilled that he gave up trying to find a relationship rather than keep getting hurt.

This was why he was so surprised to meet Douglas. In Martin's eyes, Douglas was a very handsome man who looked very good for his age. Martin found his brown eyes captivating and his voice sent shivers down his spine. Despite what he told himself, he couldn't help falling for Douglas. He hadn't had the courage to say anything because he didn't think that Douglas would have any feelings for him. That was why he had been completely taken by surprise with what had happened in Paris. It amazed him that a man like Douglas had fallen for him and yet it had happened. Making love to Douglas had been everything that he'd hoped it would be and more. He'd felt so safe falling asleep in his arms. Of course, finding out that Douglas was an Angel had put a bit of a spanner in the works. But Douglas had said that he loved him enough to want to fight for him. 

Douglas came back and placed Martin's cap on at a jaunty angle and smiled at him. When they arrived at Martin's van, Douglas pushed him against it, giving him a passionate kiss in the process. As they broke apart Douglas looked at him.

“Despite what I said earlier, I couldn't help myself. You look so adorable in your cap.” Martin smiled shyly. “How would you like to come round to dinner tomorrow evening?”

Suddenly Martin looked really nervous. “Will that be enough time for you to find out?

Douglas sighed. “Yes. That will be more than enough time. I'll be able to tell you for certain by then. I promise.”

Martin held him close. “Then I'll take you up on the offer.”

Letting him go, Douglas gave him the details and reluctantly said goodnight. As he watched the van lights disappear in to distance, he felt a knot in his stomach. He got in to his car and drove home in silence. His mind was full of what was about to happen. It was all or nothing. He would have to face the Archangels again. God knows what they were going to make of this. This discussion was going to be a life changer. 

Douglas was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he'd arrived home. With a heavy sight, he got out and went in to the house. Putting his flight bag down by the door, he went in to his bedroom. Reaching in to the back of one of his draws, he pulled out and ornate box opening it, he took out a large crystal and held it in his hand.

“This is Guardian Angel Douglas Richardson, I need to speak to the Archangels. It's important.”

In heaven, the message was received and was taken to Antelus. He smiled. “Please send the following message in return. Inform Guardian Angel Richardson that he is to be granted an audience with the Archangels and should prepare for his return. Once he is ready, he should touch the crystal to make it so.” 

Douglas received the message and breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he was going to get to see them. Slowly he took off his uniform and laid it on the bed. Running his hand over the cloth, he hoped that this wasn't going to be the last time he got to wear it. Then Douglas reached in to his wardrobe and pulled out his suit, putting it on with shaking hands. Taking one last look at his room he placed a hand on the crystal. With a bright flash Douglas found himself back among the Angels, Lucius standing behind him.

“I have been tasked to take you to the Archangels.” Lucius placed a hand on Douglas' shoulder. “I am certain, what ever your issue is, it will be settled with a positive outcome my friend. Stay Strong.”

Douglas looked at him. “This time I'm not so sure Lucius.”

Giving him a sympathetic look, Lucius took him back to the the room that he had visited before. Antelus was waiting for him. “You may go now Lucius. I will guide him from here.” Lucius bowed and turned away.

“Now Douglas you will follow me.” Antelus led Douglas in to the room closing the door behind him with a resounding thud that echoed in to the hall beyond.

The next day went by so slowly for Martin. The removal job that he had seemed to go on forever. Eventually he found himself showered and clean, as dressed up as he was able, standing outside Douglas' front door. Nervously he rang the doorbell and waited. Douglas made his way to the door, opened it and smiled and invited him in.

“It's steak for dinner tonight. Would medium rare be all right?”

Martin grinned. “Mmm. That sounds delicious.”

Soon the kitchen was full of the sounds and smells of a delicious meal cooking. This was accompanied by the two men chatting about their day, with the important question hanging in the air unasked. After they had finished eating,, Douglas place the plates and cutlery in the sink. Turning back towards Martin he walked up to him and took a hand of Martin's in his own. Without a word, Douglas lifted him from his chair led him to the bedroom.

He led Martin in to the room and sat him down on the end of the bed. He then stood in-front of him.

“I have something to show you.” Martin's brow furrowed as Douglas' hands went to the buttons of his shirt.

As Douglas unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time, he kept looking at Marting holding his gaze. When the last button was undone he let the shirt fall to the floor, with a rustle of fabric, leaving his bare chest facing Martin. Slowly he turned around showing him his back. There were two scars where his wings should have joined his shoulders. Martin stood up and moved towards Douglas. Standing behind him he ran his fingers down the scars. 

“Douglas?” Martin sounded both confused and concerned. He had no idea what had happened.

Turning back towards Martin, Douglas took him in his arms. “”It's all right Martin, I did this for you.” Martin didn't know what to make of that. “Sit back down on the bed my Captain and let me explain.”

Martin did as he asked. Douglas waited until he settled before he continued. “I want to speak to the Archangels. They told me that, for a Guardian Angel, getting too close to your charge is something that is frowned upon. They believe that if a Guardian Angel cares too much to their charge, they might no see what is required for their continued safety and well being. Or even worse, they may try to influence their charge because of their feelings for them.”

Douglas looked at Martin and could see the worry on his face. He carried on. “I explained to them that in giving me your trust and love, you have bestowed upon me one of the greatest gifts that anyone could give to another and that I return that trust and love without fear and reservation. I also told them that, because of who you are, there was a high chance that you would always need a Guarding Angel.” Martin looked at him, a little indignantly, with a shy smile on his face. “

Douglas walked over to Martin and knelt down before him, positioning himself between his knees. “Chief Archangel Antelus told me that I wasn't the only one that this had happened to and that there was a way for me to achieve my wish. As this meant my loosing my wings, the Archangels need to be sure that this was that I really wanted. This is because once this has been done it can't be undone.”

Martin looked down at him with tears on his face. “You did this for me? You think I'm worth it? I ...” 

Douglas reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “ Oh my silly, lovely, adorable, wonderful Captain. It was the easiest choice I've ever made. Live without you or live without my wings. Of course I chose you. I had no choice. It was you all the way.”

Martin looked at him in complete disbelief. “Why did you give up your wings for me?”

Douglas rested his hands on Martin's thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Oh Martin! That's easy. I don't know what you see when you look at yourself, but I know what I see when I look at you” Martin looked at him and smiled shyly with a little blush to his cheeks. “I see a wonderful young man who has made great sacrifices to live his dream to fly. You are a handsome young man who has the most beautiful eyes, the kind that I could loose myself in. You have the kind of hair that I would love to spend hours running my fingers through. When you smile, your face lights up and when you laugh you make my world a brighter place.”

Martin wanted to believe him but, given his previous experiences, he still wasn't sure. Douglas could see the doubt on Martin's face.

“Despite my best efforts Martin, you got under my skin and you are now the Captain of my heart. The reason I gave up my wings was because I love you with every fibre of my being and the thought of living my life without you in it was more that I could bare.”

Martin looked down at him and smiled. He couldn't believe it. Douglas really did love him. Seeing the joy on Martin's face warmed Douglas' heart. Standing up he took Martin's head and held him tight. 

“Welcome to your new life Martin.”

Martin rested his head on Douglas' shoulder and smiled. Finally he was where he wanted to be. He was loved and cherished and it felt amazing. 

Epilogue – Six Months Later.

Things had gone well enough for Martin to really believe that this relationship was going to work. This meant that finally, much to Douglas' relief, he had agreed to move in with the man. They were in Martin's attic flat collecting the last of his belongings. As he picked up an old flight manual a white feather fell out of it. Picking it up he looked at it and over to Douglas he couldn't help smiling. He was going home and even though Douglas didn't have his wings any more, he was still his Guardian Angel. Who could ask for more.


End file.
